


Top Secret

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Don't leave Ty and Zane in charge of anything, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Nothing will get done, office Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: The office Christmas party and secret Santa is a tradition.  So is someone staying late to clean up.Some years go better than others.Day 5:Secret Santa





	Top Secret

Shredded wrapping paper rested precariously on top of the cubicles, the desks, and on the ceiling fan (somehow).  The garbage can was filled to overflowing with plates and cups, boxes and bags. Cookie crumbs were everywhere and candy canes hung from every available location.  It was a tradition in their office, and one they took very seriously. And they got to keep having it on the condition from custodial that they clean up their own mess when they were done.  

Pulling the short straw and having the ‘honor’ of being the one to stay late and clean up after their office Secret Santa and Christmas party, Ty would have normally put up a fight.  In the past, he even attempted to bribe, blackmail, and whine his way out of it. And he sure made a good show of it this year, not wanting anyone to suspect that this year he actually looked forward to staying late.  For one reason. 

One tall, muscular, gorgeous reason. 

“I’ll stay and help,” Zane drawled after Ty had argued for a good minute.  “Do we really want to leave him alone in here?” And Ty would have taken offense to that if anyone else said it.  But he was pretty sure Zane only said that to have an excuse to stay. 

If Zane knew what was good for him, he only said that so he had an excuse to stay.

Alston laughed and grabbed his jacket, already heading for the door.  “Garrett, you’re a better partner then I’ll ever be. You realize that you’re going to do all the work, right?”

Ty bit his cheek to stop from flushing as heat pooled in his stomach, fueled by the look Zane gave him and the way his deep voice said, “Oh, I’m sure I can find ways to motivate him.”  If Zane kept looking at him like that, Ty would clean anything he liked.

McCoy barked out a laugh, tucking his present under his arm as he made to leave too.  “If you can do that, you’d better share your tricks. Lord knows I need all the help I can get with both of you.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”  To Ty’s ears, Zane almost sounded sincere, which was impressive since Ty knew just how  _ not _ sorry Zane was.  “I’m not sure my tricks would work for anyone else but if I find one, you will be the first to know.”  McCoy raised a brow but didn’t say anything, just waved goodbye to everyone on the way out the door. Lassiter followed him out, delighted to not be the one left to clean.  

Perrimore and Clancy were still standing near their desks, staring at Ty and Zane intently.  “Ten bucks says Garrett has to do all the cleaning. I think Alston was right about that.” Ty huffed at Fred’s bet, elbowing Zane in the side when he laughed.  

“Nah, ten bucks says it looks worse when we get in tomorrow.”  Michelle looked between the two of them with a smirk. “Garrett’s just as bad as Grady.  It’s why they work so well together.”

_ No, it’s because we go home and fuck each other senseless, _ Ty thought and judging by the small smirk on his lover’s lips, Zane was thinking the exact same thing.  God, he loved that man.

Zane shooed them away with his hand.  “Get out of here while you still can. Otherwise, you have to stay and help.”  That got the desired effect and the two of them were out of there in minutes. Cleaning duty wasn’t fun and Ty wasn’t looking forward to it.  But alone time with Zane in the office? Oh yes, that could be fun.

“I know that look,” Zane said, not even turning around.  “I don’t even have to see the look to know it. You have to clean at least a little.  If they get back in tomorrow and it looks like this, we’ll never hear the end of it.” Ty watched as Zane stretched up to grab the paper that got on the ceiling fan, his shirt riding up a little, revealing just a small bit of skin.  But enough for Ty to have several ideas, none of which involved cleaning. 

He continued to watch Zane clean, plucking one of the candy canes off the desk where he sat to eat while he waited.  “So, Lone Star, you like your gift?”   
“I still can’t believe we ended up with each other.”  Ty’s laughter echoed through the room, only getting louder when Zane spun around to look at him.  “You rigged it, didn’t you? Oh my god, I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before.” 

Ty continued to suck on his candy cane, raising a brow in challenge.  “What? You wanted to be the one to get McCoy a gift? I did us a favor.”

“I know.  I was upset I didn’t think of it first.”  

Ty slid off the desk, sidling up next to his lover.  “You know, darlin’, we have the place all to ourselves and you and I both know there are at least a dozen places on this floor alone that can’t be viewed from any of the cameras.”  Despite being together for several years at this point, they never got around to testing out those locations, both too worried about being caught to tempt fate. 

Zane slid his hand into Ty’s back pocket and for a moment, Ty thought he was seriously considering it.  “Tell you what, you help me get this place clean and we can test all the locations, then call in sick tomorrow.”

“I love the way you think.”  Ty pulled the candy cane from his mouth and kissed Zane soundly.  In the back of his head realized it was the first kiss they’d ever shared in the office, and right in front of the cameras they were so concerned with avoiding, so he hoped no one was watching at that moment, otherwise, things were going to be awkward.  “Fine, so all I have to do is clean this place and I can have you all over the office?” 

Zane shrugged.  “Or I can have you.  I’m really not picky.  But first, you have to do some work, doll.”

Sticking the candy cane back in his mouth, Ty started collecting all the garbage bags, placing them by the door so they could take them out when they left.  He turned around to see Zane standing there, a strange look on his face. Noticing exactly what Zane was staring at, Ty made a big show, sliding the candy cane almost entirely into his mouth before sliding it out slowly once more.

“You know, I can think of better things you can do with that mouth,” Zane said before he shook himself and went back to cleaning.  But Ty watched him readjust the front of his pants and laughed, knowing Zane wanted to be done with this as much as he did.

He held out the candy cane towards his boyfriend.  “I don’t know. This is pretty good. Want some?”

“No thanks, Meow Mix.  I prefer my candy canes in mint condition.”  They froze and stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first one to crack but both unable to keep a straight face.  They both laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks and Zane asked, “We’re not getting any more cleaning done tonight, are we?” 

“We were barely getting anything done before.  It was really their fault, leaving us in charge of this, don’t you think?”  They all knew that Ty wasn’t going to do it and they all knew Zane wasn’t much better, even if he liked to pretend otherwise.  

Zane didn’t argue and went to grab his coat.  “It looks better than it did. We can at least take out the garbage.  Then they shouldn’t be able to yell  _ too _ much.”  No way they were getting out of at least a small lecture.  

“But what about testing are hiding spots?”

“Ty, you already kissed me in front of all the cameras.  I don’t think there is any point in trying to hide now. We’ll call in sick tomorrow, and deal with any fallout when we get back.”  A day off with nothing to do but Zane sounded practically perfect and Ty bounded off to get the last bag of garbage.

When he got back to the door, he asked Zane.  “Baby, you never did tell me what you thought of your gift.  Did you like them?”

“The handcuffs?  They’re nice, I guess.  Why did you give me handcuffs?  Usually the idea is to get someone something that doesn’t involve work.”  Though, in Ty’s case, focusing on the job might have been the best option.  Zane could only imagine what he would have gotten from his boyfriend if he didn’t go the handcuffs route.  They had some shared interests that really weren’t things their coworkers needed to know about.

“Irish sent them to me.  Said they’re impossible to get out of and wants us to try.  I guess you could use them for work but I was thinking we could take them home and test them out.”  Watching Zane’s eyes darken, Ty smirked, waiting for the reaction he hoped he’d receive.   
The garbage still sat by the door, completely forgotten as Zane pulled Ty down the hall.  The rest of the team could yell at them when they got back. 

In two days.

Ty knew neither of them would be able to get out of bed come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not convinced this one is any good. I like the idea but I'm not sure about the execution. 
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)


End file.
